Twins
by Sloane Lane
Summary: A pair of twins from a American wizardry school and Hogwart's own Fred and George pair up for disaster.


_T-T-Twins?_

_Chapter One_

_Cheesy Peanuts_

"Cheesy peanuts, all sing! Cheesy peanuts, yes you all must sing Cheesy peanuts. All hail my, Cheesy peanuts. BITCH there is no other, Cheesy peanuts! YES! My Cheesy peanuts," Screamed Daniel Wishford down the halls of The Halls of Dragonfield, school of the magically advanced witches and wizards.

"Shut up, dorfus." Khalida Theda Dragonstone shouted at Daniel and her and her sister Alice Alicia Dragonstone started moshing to _Under the Rose_. "So I drown in the sun I've been burning in the water and drowning in the flame to prove your wro-"Jessica Morris shoved pass Alice. Alice, with her very short temper, stopped dead in her tracks, grabbed Jessica by the damned long braid and pulled her back. "What the fuck is your issue?" No one, not Theda, Chris, Julius, Daniel, Trish or Guy, noticed that Headmaster Dreven Kindle was inviting the foreign school into the main hall.

"This is our main hall, were our well behaved and mannered students come to enjoy formal dances and have our ceremonies." Just then Jessica and Alice pushed through another side door. Alice a top of Jessica ripping her hair our and slamming her fist into her face. Jessica squealed loudly. The headmaster's jaw dropped. "I can assure you this-"Alice started to scratch Jessica's face of and then started to smash her head into the cement floor. Theda's jaw dropped when she saw this and she almost cheered,

"Yeah, go Alice punch her fu- Oh…hee hee Hello…Head…gulp. ALICE!" She ran over to Alice and pulled her off of Jessica. "Headmaster." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hee Hee…Hello Dreven, sup mah home dawg for shizzle mah nizzle." The headmaster gave her a stern look. "Detention…yeah…" she points towards his office. "A week…Yup that's fine with me." She looked down at her "watch". "Oh, lookie at the time! Gotta shove off!" She gave a peace sign and skipped out of the main hall, laughing all the way.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said loudly looking at the damage Alice had done. "She a wicked bitch now ain't she."

Fred turned to George and whispered something to him. "I'd say!" George said and smirked lightly.

" 'Sup?' " Harry asked mocking Alice.

Fred shook his head and rolled his eyes. The Hogwarts students, consisting of Harry Potter, of course, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, ChoChang, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, (Pretend he never died) Samantha Owens, Draco Malfoy, Michael Schwartz, Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Slown and of course Hermione Granger, were guided to a short table.

"If you will Dumbliedore, I must go and get my Quidditch team…" Dreven did not look at all happy to be going to do this. "Please take a seat while I go fetch them" he said pointing to the table as he slowly walked out leaving his guest alone. The whole table was buzzing about what the Quidditch team they were about to meet.

"I heard the last team they went against left with half the team in the Hospital Wing." Ron stated to the table.

"I heard their team had so many penalties that they didn't even count!" Hermione but in.

"You hate Quidditch!" Ron said loudly. Hermione shrugged and stuck her nose back into her book.

"Looking for me Dreven?" Alice was sitting in the Headmaster's chair in his office.

"Yes, Alice…I need you to put on your MOST respectable attitude and your BEST behavior."

Alice rolled her eyes, "My MOST respectable behavior is around my friends and my BEST behavior is bad behavior, dude, and you know it." Kindle sighed.

"Get out to the main hall with you…minions."

She gave an evil and malicious laugh, "I shall rule this puny world!" She ran from his office.

"What the hell will I do with that child?" He shook his head. "This is her AND her twin's year here…I don't know whose worse, the mastermind or the actual evil." He trudged from his office to the main hall. Alice and her little goons were already there next to the table of Hogwarts students. "Dragonstone meet Hogwarts. Our other schools will be arriving in the morning tomorrow so tonight get to know each other." He have a little grin to Alice and Theda who were mocking him. "The Dragons will be taking in the students from Hogwarts."

Theda looks Alice and Alice looks back. They exchange the raise of an eyebrow, "Fresh meat." Theda said.

"Oh yeah…" Alice grinned to a worried looking Hermione. "Don't worry, whatever doesn't kill them…will only hurt a lot more." Hermione squeaked and turned to look at Harry with a scared look.

"Say something!"

Harry turned around just the same time Guy, the leader of the Dragon's Quidditch team, turned. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter…I'm the lead-"

"I don't care…" Guy said with the fakest grin plastered on his face. He stood up, followed by his team. "Practice, let's roll." He was followed out of the main hall by his teammates.


End file.
